My Favorite Visitor
by trowaslove
Summary: Hi yall! here it is, my first GW fic! cant wait to read it, can you! Luv ya, trowaslove
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Lara! (Actually, I own the whole family, but oh well!)  
  
My Favorite Visitor  
  
I woke up at about 6 am, knowing that for the rest of the day I would be doing stupid chores like taking out the trash, washing dishes, and cleaning up rooms. My family owned a small hotel. I got stuck with all of the stupid chores, while my twin sister, Clara, got to run the front desk. Not the best job, but better than mine. I put on my usual clothes, a pair of dark jean shorts and a black t-shirt, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"There you are!" my mother, Rose, called. "After breakfast, I need you to run the front desk. I think your sister has the flu."  
  
My twin sister was the lucky one. Although we were twins, we were complete opposites. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, had light skin, was patient, kind, and gentle to the customers, and as fragile as glass. I, on the other hand, had reddish hair, green eyes, tanned skin, was impatient, sarcastic, and mean to the customers (and everyone else for that matter), and strong. Like I said, we were complete opposites.  
  
I ate my breakfast in 2 bites, to my mother's disapproval, and went upstairs to change into something nicer. I came down wearing the same black shirt, a jean skirt, and my nicest shoes. Pleased, I went downstairs with my book. My previous times at the desk told me that it is very boring, and you can't leave to get something later. I was right, because no one came till about 11. When someone finally did arrive, I couldn't believe my eyes. There, standing in front of me, was my dream guy. He was tall, had brown hair with his bangs at an impossible angle over one eye, which was green. He wore a pair of gray jeans, a black leather jacket over a black turtleneck, and tennis shoes. He walked up to the desk and said, "I need a room for 1."  
  
"Name please," I said, my heart pounding so fast I was afraid he would hear it.  
  
"Tom Barrow," he said. I instantly knew that wasn't his real name, but I wasn't going to say any thing. I typed 'Barrow' in the room next to mine and picked up the key. I had a feeling I was going to like this visitor…  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: Like it? Can you guess who 'Tom' is, all you Gundam Wing fans? Should I change the title, it's kinda dumb. Tell me any suggestions that you might have.  
  
Please Read & Review,  
  
Lindsey 


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2- Dinner  
  
"Right this way, please" I said to Tom. I was wondering what his real name was when we got to his room. I showed him around, and told him that, if he wanted to come, dinner was at 6:30. I left, wondering what he thought of me. He hadn't said anything but, "Thank you" since he told me his 'name,' and no emotion showed behind his wall of bangs .I went back to the front desk reading the articles in my magazine without understanding a word of it.  
  
At 6, I closed everything up for the night and helped with dinner. A little later, Tom came in. We had my mother's delicious lasagna with garlic bread that night, but I spent all of dinner staring at Tom under my lashes and trying to make conversation with him. He always answered using as few words as possible. I finally just gave up.  
  
After I had helped clean up, I went on the internet to find more info on Tom, but, not that I was surprised, there was nothing there. That confirmed my suspicions about him using a fake name. I tried other names, with the same initials, and found something. A boy named Trowa Barton had disappeared during the war. The description fit exactly to what Tom probably looked like when he was younger.  
  
'So, Trowa.' I thought. 'What have you got to hide? Of is your name something else entirely? So, what should I call you?' I thought for a moment. 'That's it! Nanashi! Yup, No-Name1, that's perfect. Now if I could only figure out what you're hiding…'  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
1- Nanashi is supposed to mean No-Name in Japanese. At least, I think…  
  
A/N: "Is his name really Trowa? Is it something else entirely? Find out in the next chapter of 'My Favorite Visitor!' *cringes at the name*Yup, now I sound like one of those strange narrator people! It's fun, you should try it sometime! ^_^ Well, I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! Lindsey  
  
P.S. Should I change the name? (Hmm… that's a hard question ::cough:: not! ::cough::) Tell me what it should be in your reviews! And that means you have to REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
